Can't you see my pain?
by Angel of Death-Freeze Over
Summary: Inuyasha is tired of the rosary causing him pain. Will someone finally save him? Will he be free from this nightmare?
1. Chapter 1

Title: Can't You See My Pain?

Disclaimer: Don't own Inuyasha. Won't ever own it in my life.

Summary: Inuyasha is tired of the rosary causing him pain. Will someone finally save him? Will he be free from this nightmare?

Warning: Yaoi in future chapters, rating may change

Taking: "Hello."

Thoughts: 'Hello.'

* * *

><p>Chapter 1<p>

**Inuyasha's POV**

'Why does she do this to me? Is she so oblivious that she can't see the pain they cause me? The rest side with her too. How much longer will I be tortured like this?'

"Inuyasha get down here and eat! Dinner is ready!" A high pitch voice screamed at me.

Wincing at the voice.' Seriously does she ever shut up?' "I'm not hungry", I yelled back.

"SIT!"

'Oww. I think I bruised some ribs.' I slowly pick myself out of the hole.

"When will he ever learn?"

"He should have just listened to her."

"Stupid Inuyasha."

'There are the other back stabbers. The one who hurt me is Kagome. She's a reincarnation of Kikyo. She also sounds like a banshee. The ones siding with her are Sango, Miroku, and Shippo.

'Sango is a demon slayer. Yep I know a half demon like me traveling with a demon slayer. Next is Miroku a monk. He exterminates demons and spirits. Lastly Shippo, a fox demon. Sadly Kagome mothers him and her personality rubbed off on him. They all hate me. How could they not. They let her hurt me and help her hurt me.'

"I'm going for a walk", I simply told them and walked away before they can say anything.

'I always thought friends were suppose to care for you. Be nice, kind, and even worry about you some times. Be your second family. They say they're my friend but they treat me as their slave. They hurt, insult, and believe I'll do whatever they want. Sighing I looked around the forest. I should probably get back. Walking back to camp I think about how much I wish to be free.

'Reaching the camp I see that they're all asleep. Sitting down and leaning against a tree I drift off to sleep hoping my past won't haunt me tonight.'

* * *

><p>x-x-x-x The Next Day x-x-x-x<p>

* * *

><p>'We're traveling at a slow pace. With breaks. AGAIN. Do they not realize how dangerous Naraku is? The more we stall the stronger he gets.'<p>

"Hurry up wench", I growl at Kagome trying to continue our search.

"SIT!"

'The pain once again. Think I broke a few ribs. Looking up I see them walking away. Better get going.'

* * *

><p>x-x-x-x 5 Hours Later x-x-x-x<p>

* * *

><p>Sitting in a tree 'I smell wolf. It's Koga. I love Koga but I could never tell him. I would become a bigger outcast. Jumping down I wait. 1, 2, 3 there he is.'<p>

"Hey mutt. Have you been taking care of my woman?"

"She isn't your woman," I yell at him getting ready to attack.

"Inuyasha SIT!"

'There goes the banshee.'

Looking up at her I growl, "What, you don't have a problem with him claimin' you as his. Huh, do you love him?"

Her face getting red with anger she takes a deep breath, opens her mouth, and screams,

"SIT, SIT, SIT, SIT, SIT, SIT, SIT, SIT, SIT, SIT, SIT, SIT, SIT, SIT, SIT ,SIT, SIT, SIT, SIT, SIT, SIT, SIT, SIT, SIT, SIT, SIT, SIT, SIT, SIT, SIT, SIT, SIT, SIT, SIT, SIT, SIT, SIT, SIT, SIT, SIT ,SIT, SIT, SIT, SIT, SIT, SIT, SIT, SIT, SIT, SIT, SIT, SIT, SIT, SIT, SIT, SIT, SIT, SIT, SIT, SIT, SIT, SIT, SIT, SIT, SIT ,SIT, SIT, SIT, SIT, SIT, SIT, SIT, SIT, SIT, SIT, SIT, SIT, SIT, SIT, SIT, SIT, SIT, SIT, SIT, SIT, SIT, SIT, SIT, SIT, SIT ,SIT, SIT, SIT, SIT, SIT, SIT, SIT, SIT, SIT, SIT, SIT, SIT, SIT, SIT, SIT, SIT, SIT, SIT, SIT, SIT, SIT, SIT, SIT, SIT, SIT ,SIT, SIT, SIT, SIT, SIT, SIT, SIT, SIT, SIT, SIT, SIT, SIT, SIT, SIT, SIT, SIT, SIT, SIT, SIT, SIT, SIT, SIT, SIT, SIT, SIT ,SIT, SIT, SIT, SIT, SIT, SIT, SIT, SIT, SIT, SIT, SIT, SIT, SIT, SIT, SIT, SIT, SIT, SIT, SIT, SIT, SIT, SIT, SIT, SIT, SIT ,SIT, SIT, SIT, SIT, SIT, SIT, SIT, SIT, SIT, SIT, SIT, SIT, SIT, SIT, SIT, SIT, SIT, SIT, SIT, SIT, SIT, SIT, SIT, SIT, SIT ,SIT, SIT, SIT, SIT, SIT, SIT, SIT, SIT, SIT, SIT, SIT, SIT, SIT, SIT, SIT, SIT, SIT, SIT, SIT, SIT, SIT, SIT, SIT, SIT, SIT ,SIT, SIT, SIT, SIT, SIT, SIT, SIT, SIT, SIT, SIT, SIT, SIT, SIT, SIT, SIT, SIT, SIT, SIT, SIT, SIT, SIT, SIT, SIT, SIT, SIT ,SIT, SIT, SIT, SIT, SIT, SIT, SIT, SIT, SIT, SIT!"

'God, she sat me like a hundred and fifty times!' All I see is black as I lay in the hole.

* * *

><p>AN: I tried to fix some grammar mistakes. Hope it helped! I'll try and make the chapters longer too!

Bye ^_^


	2. Chapter 2

Title: Can't You See My Pain?

Disclaimer: Don't own Inuyasha. Won't ever own it in my life.

Summary: Inuyasha is tired of the rosary causing him pain. Will someone finally save him? Will he be free from this nightmare?

Warning:

Taking: "Hello."

Thoughts: 'Hello.'

* * *

><p>Chapter 2<p>

**Koga's POV**

'I wonder how Inuyasha is doing. I know everyone thinks I'm in love with Kagome but it's really a cover. How could I ever be in love with a wench like her? All she does is hurt my true love. Yes him.

'I am in love with Inuyasha.'

Sniffing I smell him and his pack. 'Time to make my entrance.'

Running over I put my mask on and take to Inuyasha first, "hey mutt. Have you been taking care of my woman?"

"She isn't your woman," he yells at me, getting ready to attack.

"Inuyasha SIT!"

'That dame bitch! If only I could help him, but it would break my cover.'

Inuyasha looks up at her and growls, "What, you don't have a problem with him claimin' you as his. Huh, do you love him?"

Her face getting red with anger she takes a deep breath, opens her mouth, and screams,

"SIT, SIT, SIT, SIT, SIT, SIT, SIT, SIT, SIT, SIT, SIT, SIT, SIT, SIT, SIT ,SIT, SIT, SIT, SIT, SIT, SIT, SIT, SIT, SIT, SIT, SIT, SIT, SIT, SIT, SIT, SIT, SIT, SIT, SIT, SIT, SIT, SIT, SIT, SIT, SIT ,SIT, SIT, SIT, SIT, SIT, SIT, SIT, SIT, SIT, SIT, SIT, SIT, SIT, SIT, SIT, SIT, SIT, SIT, SIT, SIT, SIT, SIT, SIT, SIT, SIT ,SIT, SIT, SIT, SIT, SIT, SIT, SIT, SIT, SIT, SIT, SIT, SIT, SIT, SIT, SIT, SIT, SIT, SIT, SIT, SIT, SIT, SIT, SIT, SIT, SIT ,SIT, SIT, SIT, SIT, SIT, SIT, SIT, SIT, SIT, SIT, SIT, SIT, SIT, SIT, SIT, SIT, SIT, SIT, SIT, SIT, SIT, SIT, SIT, SIT, SIT ,SIT, SIT, SIT, SIT, SIT, SIT, SIT, SIT, SIT, SIT, SIT, SIT, SIT, SIT, SIT, SIT, SIT, SIT, SIT, SIT, SIT, SIT, SIT, SIT, SIT ,SIT, SIT, SIT, SIT, SIT, SIT, SIT, SIT, SIT, SIT, SIT, SIT, SIT, SIT, SIT, SIT, SIT, SIT, SIT, SIT, SIT, SIT, SIT, SIT, SIT ,SIT, SIT, SIT, SIT, SIT, SIT, SIT, SIT, SIT, SIT, SIT, SIT, SIT, SIT, SIT, SIT, SIT, SIT, SIT, SIT, SIT, SIT, SIT, SIT, SIT ,SIT, SIT, SIT, SIT, SIT, SIT, SIT, SIT, SIT, SIT, SIT, SIT, SIT, SIT, SIT, SIT, SIT, SIT, SIT, SIT, SIT, SIT, SIT, SIT, SIT ,SIT, SIT, SIT, SIT, SIT, SIT, SIT, SIT, SIT, SIT, SIT, SIT, SIT, SIT, SIT, SIT, SIT, SIT, SIT, SIT, SIT, SIT, SIT, SIT, SIT ,SIT, SIT, SIT, SIT, SIT, SIT, SIT, SIT, SIT, SIT!"

I watch in horror as Inuyasha get pounded into the ground. I can only stare and watch as he passes out when she is finally done.

Running over to him and I quickly take in the damage. I see broken ribs, left leg, right arm, right wrist, cuts from rocks, and bruises also. I can only guess what else is hurt. I cradle him softly to my chest to try and stop from hurting him more.

"HOW COULD YOU", I start screaming at Kagome.

Pouting she replies like she was the victim, "he deserved it."

"HE DIDN'T DESERVE ANY OF THIS! He was only speaking what was on his mind is that a crime to you?"

"He didn't need to insult me. IT'S HIS FAULT."

Growling, 'I should kill her. How dare she say it was his fault.'

"Now Koga let's just calm down." 'There goes the monk."

"CALM DOWN! You expect me to calm down after she did this. You and those two are just as much at fault as that bitch is!"

"Hey we didn't do anything." 'Ugh the stupid fox.'

"Shippo's right Koga. Anyways Inuyasha's a half demon, they heal faster than humans he will be perfectly fine." 'That damn slayer.'

"FINE! He almost died from that!"

"Wait, what do you mean", Miroku asks shocked.

"A lot of his bones are broken and some of his rib may puncture a lung if I'm not careful moving him. By the looks of how long it's taking just for a little bruise to heal I'm guessing there is a lot more injuries." 'I can see the surprise and worry on his face from the little details I gave him. But the other three makes me angry. Even my demon screams in range inside of me. They just sit there looking indifferent. Like they- no they don't care at all.'

"I am taking Inuyasha. I don't want to see your faces near my land. If I see you I won't hesitate to kill you."

'I run away as fast as I can. I ignore their protest for me to wait. The entire time all I think about is Inuyasha.'

Looking down at him as I run home to the healers I whisper four words barely loud enough for even me to hear.

"I love you, Inuyasha."

* * *

><p>AN: It is hard trying to continue a fic you give up on. I'll keep writing and trying to make the chapters longer. Hope you like it!

Bye ^_^


End file.
